wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wieści z nikąd/14
| autor=William Morris | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ XIV. Jak się załatwia sprawy międzynarodowe. — A jakież są wasze stosunki z innymi narodami? — spytałem. — Nie będę udawał, że nie rozumiem, o co panu chodzi — odparł Hammond — ale powiem panu odrazu, że cały system narodów rywalizujących i walczących, stanowiący tak ważną część „rządów“ świata cywilizowanego, zniknął razem z nierównością społeczną ludzi. — Czyż to nie robi świata nudniejszym? — rzekłem. — Dlaczego? — spytał staruszek. — Zatarcie różnic narodowych — odparłem. — Nonsens — odrzekł nieco złośliwie. — Przepłyń przez kanał i zobacz sam. Znajdziesz tam dosyć różnorodności; krajobraz, architektura, żywienie się, zabawy, wszystko to jest różne, mężczyźni i kobiety różnią się zarówno wejrzeniem jak i sposobem myślenia; ubiory są o wiele różniejsze niżeli w epoce komercjalnej. Jakimże sposobem mogłoby dodać do wzmocnienia lub usunąć szarotę zmuszanie pewnych rodzin lub plemion, częstokroć różnorodnych i nie godzących się ze sobą do tworzenia sztucznych i mechanicznych grup, zwanych narodami, oraz podniecanie ich patryotyzmu to znaczy ich głupich i nieznośnych przesądów? — Ba, ja sam nie wiem jak — odparłem. — To słuszne — rzekł Hammond wesoło; — możesz pan łatwo pojąć, że obecnie, kiedyśmy wolni od tego obłędu, to nie trudno nam zrozumieć, iż właśnie przy pomocy tej rozmaitości różne rodzaje krwi w świecie mogą być sobie nawzajem miłe i pożyteczne, bez ochoty wzajemnego obdzierania się: my wszyscy podejmujemy to samo przedsięwzięcie jak największego wyzyskania życia. I muszę panu oświadczyć, że jakiekolwiek tam między nami powstają spory lub nieporozumienia, to rzadko zachodzą one pomiędzy członkami różnych ras; ponieważ zaś wskutek tego właśnie tkwi w nich mniej nierozsądku, przeto łatwiej je łagodzić. — Dobrze — zauważyłem na to — ale co się tyczę polityki, co się tyczę ogólnych różnic zdania w obrębie tej samej społeczności, czy twierdzisz pan, że te różnice wcale nie istnieją? — Nie, bynajmniej — odparł nieco zgryźliwie; — ale twierdzę natomiast, że różnice zdania odnośnie do poważnych spraw realnych nie potrzebują, i jak u nas faktycznie wcale nie kształtują ludzi w partye stale względem siebie nieprzychylnie usposobione i posiadające odmienne zapatrywania na budowę świata i postęp czasu. Czyż nie to właśnie oznaczało się mianem polityki? — No — odparłem — tego znowu nie jestem tak bardzo pewny. Na to rzeki Hammond: — Biorę cię za słowo, sąsiedzie; oni tylko tę poważną różnicę zdań; bo gdyby istniała, to nie byliby w stanie działać wspólnie w sprawach życiowych; nie mogliby jeść razem, kupować i sprzedawać razem, szachrować razem, oszukiwać razem innych ludzi, lecz byliby musieli walczyć ze sobą na każdym kroku: to nie byłoby im wcale na rękę. Taktyka mistrzów polityki polegała na zniewoleniu lub zmuszeniu publiczności do opłacania kosztów zbytkownego życia i podniecających uciech kilku klik ludzi ambitnych; zaś poważnej różnicy opinii, zaprzeczane każdym czynem ich życia, były do tego celu zupełnie wystarczające. Cóż to wszystko może mieć za związek z nami? — Zapewne, że nie — odparłem — ale obawiam się, krótko mówiąc, wmawiano we mnie, że spory polityczne są nieodzownym wynikiem natury ludzkiej. — Natury ludzkiej! — zawołał staruszek z impetem; — jakiej natury ludzkiej? Natury ludzkiej biedaków, niewolników, właścicieli niewolników, czy też natury wolnych bogaczy? Naprzód odpowiedz mi na to pytanie! — Dobrze — odparłem — sądzę, że musi istnieć różnica w postępkach ludzkich stosownie do okoliczności. — I ja tego samego, zaiste, jestem zdania — rzekł Hammond. W każdym razie, doświadczenie wskazuje, że tak jest istotnie. Pomiędzy nami różnice opinii odnoszą się do interesów i przejściowych wydarzeń, zatem nie mogą dzielić ludzi stale. Zazwyczaj bezpośredni wynik okazuje, czyje zdanie w danej sprawie jest słuszne; jest to rzecz faktów, nie spekulacyi. Na przykład, jasną jest rzeczą, że nie łatwo tworzyć partyę polityczną na zasadzie kwestyi, czy sianokos w danej okolicy ma się rozpocząć tego czyli też następnego tygodnia, skoro wszyscy godzą się na to, że powinien rozpocząć się dopiero za dwa tygodnie i skoro każdy może sam udać się w pole, oraz przekonać się osobiście, czy ziarno już dojrzałe, czy też nie. — Różnice swoje, wielkie czy małe, rozstrzygacie zapewne przy pomocy większości? — spytałem. — Zapewne — brzmiała odpowiedź; — jakże inaczej moglibyśmy je rozstrzygać? W sprawach ściśle osobistych, nie wpływających na dobrobyt społeczności, jako to: jak się człowiek ma ubierać, co ma jeść lub pić, co ma pisać lub czytać i tak dalej — nie może być różnicy zdania, a każdy postępuje tak, jak mu się podoba. Ale gdy sprawa posiada wspólny interes dla całej społeczności, a spełnienie lub niespełnienie czegoś dotyka całą gminę, większość musi rozstrzygać sprawę, co jednakże w towarzystwie ludzi wolnych i równych niema szans zdarzenia się; ponieważ w takiej gminie widoczna większość jest zarazem istotną większością, a inni, jak to już wspomniałem wyżej, wiedzą o tem zanadto dobrze, aby oponować przez sam upór i głupotę; zwłaszcza, że mają dosyć sposobności przedstawienia sprawy ze swej strony. — Jakże się to odbywa? — spytałem. — Ano tak — odparł Hammond: — weźmy jednostkę naszego systemu administracyi, gminę, dzielnicę, lub parafię, gdyż posiadamy wszystkie trzy nazwy, odznaczające obecnie małe różnice, jakkolwiek ongi były znaczne. W takim dystrykcie, jakbyś go pan nazwał, pewna ilość obywateli sądzi, że coś należy zrobić lub też odrobić: że trzeba wznieść nowy magistrat; usunąć niewygodne domy; lub zastąpić stary szpetny most żelazny nowym kamiennym, — to jest przykład zrobienia i odrobienia równocześnie. Na najbliższem tedy zebraniu obywateli, czyli na wiecu, jak mówimy zgodnie z dawnym zwyczajem językowym z przed epoki biurokracyi, jeden obywatel proponuje zmianę, a jeżeli wszyscy się zgadzają, następuje koniec dyskusyi z wyjątkiem szczegółów. Zarówno, gdy nikt wnioskodawcy nie popiera, czyli nie sekunduje mu, jak mówimy — sprawa sama przez się na razie upada; to jednakże małe posiada szansę zdarzenia się wśród rozumnych ludzi, gdyż zapewne wnioskodawca musiał porozumieć się w swej sprawie z innymi przed wiecem. Przypuśćmy atoli, że wniosek zostanie postawiony i poparty, to gdy kilku obywateli nie zgadza się nań, jeżeli sądzą, że wstrętny most żelazny może posłużyć jeszcze czas jakiś i nie pragną w danej chwili zaprzątać sobie głowy wznoszeniem nowego, nie liczy się wtedy głosów, lecz odsuwa formalną dyskusyę do następnego wiecu; tymczasem argumenty pro i contra latają na wszystkie strony, niektóre nawet zostają wydrukowane, tak, że każdy wie, o co chodzi; kiedy wiec zbierze się znowu, następuje prawidłowa dyskusya i podniesienie rąk. Jeżeli głosy podzielą się równo sprawa znowu zostaje odłożona do dalszej dyskusyi; jeżeli stosunek głosów jest nierówny, zapytuje się mniejszość, czy ustępuje przed opinią większości, co też ona najczęściej czyni. Jeżeli zaś nie ustąpi, sprawa poddaje się debacie po raz trzeci, a wtedy mniejszość nie zwiększywszy się wyraźnie zazwyczaj ustępuje; jakkolwiek zdaje mi się, że istnieje jakiś na poły już zapomniany przepis, według którego mniejszość może sprawę jeszcze odwlekać; ale powtarzam, że zawsze zostaje pokonana, nie dla tego, żeby jej zdanie miało być złe, lecz dla tego, że nie umie przekonać gminy lub zmusić do przyjęcia swego wniosku. — Bardzo dobrze — rzekłem; — ale co się stanie, jeżeli stosunek głosów jest ciągle prawie równy? Na to Hammond odparł: — Na podstawie zasady jakoteż zgodnie z obowiązującym przepisem sprawa musi uledz zwłoce, a większość, jeżeli tak nieznaczna, musi się zgodzić na status quo. Ale muszę objaśnić pana, że faktycznie mniejszość bardzo rzadko przestrzega tego prawidła, gdyż zwykle ustępuje w przyjacielski sposób. — Ale czy pan wiesz — rzekłem — że w tem wszystkiem jest ogromnie wiele podobieństwa do demokracyi; ja zaś sądziłem, że wiele, wiele lat temu uważano demokracyę za instytucyę schorzałą. Oczy staruszka zajaśniały. — Zapewniam pana, że nasze metody posiadają właśnie tę wadę. Ale cóż zrobić? Nie możemy wśród siebie znaleść ani jednego, coby narzekał na to, że nie zawsze dzieje się wszystko po jego myśli wobec woli gminy, skoro jest rzeczą aż nadto jasną, że każdy nie może mieć tego przywileju. Cóż mamy na to poradzić? — Nie wiem, co prawda — odparłem. — Jedyne alternatywy wobec naszych metod — rzekł Hammond — które ja sobie mogę pomyśleć, są następujące: pierwszą, abyśmy wybrali lub wychowali klasę wyższych istot zdolnych do wydawania sądu o wszystkich sprawach bez radzenia się współobywateli; czyli innemi słowy, abyśmy stworzyli sobie to, co było nazywane arystokracyą intellektualną; lub druga, abyśmy w celu ochrony wolności indywidualnej wrócili znowu do własności prywatnej, coby za sobą pociągnęło niewolników i panów. Cóż pan myślisz o tych dwóch środkach? — Według mnie — rzekłem — jest jeszcze trzecia możliwość — to znaczy, żeby każdy obywatel był całkowicie niezależny, a w ten sposób tyrania społeczeństwa zostałaby obalona. Patrzył bystro na mnie przez kilka sekund, a potem wybuchnął serdecznym śmiechem; wyznaję, że uczyniłem to samo. Uspokoiwszy się kiwnął ku mnie głową i rzekł: — Tak, tak, godzę się z panem — i to samo czynią wszyscy inni. — Zapewne — rzekłem — a obok tego nie wywiera się ucisku na mniejszość, gdyż weźmy naprzykład sprawę owego mostu, to nikt nie jest obowiązany pracować nad nim, kto się nań nie godzi. Przynajmniej mnie się zdaje, że nie. Uśmiechnął się i rzekł: — Sprytnie rzecz postawiona, a jednakże z punktu widzenia mieszkańca innej planety. Jeżeli członek mniejszości uważa się za dotkniętego w swych uczuciach, to niewątpliwie może sobie przynieść ulgę przez odmówienie udziału w budowie mostu. Ale, mój kochany panie, to nie jest bardzo skuteczna maść na ranę, zadaną przez tyranię większości w naszem społeczeństwie; ponieważ każda wykonana praca jest bądź to dobroczynna, bądź też szkodliwa dla każdego członka społeczeństwa. Pojedynczy obywatel odniesie korzyść z wybudowania mostu, jeżeli okaże się rzeczą dobrą, lub poniesie szkodę, jeżeli okaże się złą bez względu na to, czy przyłożył do niego rękę, czyli też nie; tymczasem zaś pracą swą przynosi w każdym razie korzyść budowniczym mostu. Faktycznie, ja nie widzę dla niego innej rady, jak powiedzieć: „A nie mówiłem“, gdy mu zaś przyniesie korzyść to znieść w milczeniu. Nasz komunizm jest więc straszną tyranią, nieprawda? W minionych czasach ostrzegano ludzi przed tem nieszczęściem, kiedy na jednego dobrze wykarmionego i zadowolnionego osobnika widziało się, tysiąc głodomorów. Gdy tymczasem my tyjemy z tej tyranii, której co prawda nie można dojrzeć przez żaden znany mi teleskop. Nie bój się, mój przyjacielu; my nie zamierzamy szukać sobie kłopotów, nazywając nasz pokój, dostatek i szczęście złemi imionami, których znaczenia poprostu zapomnieliśmy! Popadł w chwilową zadumę, a potem znowu odezwał się: — Czy masz jeszcze jakie inne pytania, kochany gościu? Ranek szybko upływa przy mojej gadatliwości!